Zero to Hero the janitor way: Shimura Tenko
by LunaricFairy12
Summary: Featuring Shimura Tenko, a whole bunch of rowdy brats, and his quest to become the very best janitor in the whole world. Or so. Really, he just wanted a good broom.
1. Chapter 1

**Zero to Hero the janitor way: Shimura Tenko**

 **Chapter 1**

Shimura Tenko was a janitor. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was a janitor. And the reason why he was so good at his job was because he had a quirk that could erase garbage from existence just by touching it.

Not that he'd like to. In fact, he'd rather just dump everything in the trash can and then disintegrate the trash can. But, because it was annoying having to find a trash can at every new scene and finding a replacement for the replacement, he had to carry around a bunch of black trash bags instead.

Now, up to this point, everything was fine.

But there was a problem. See, normal janitors had brooms and a cart to put all these things on, right?

Well, for some stupid reason, the former janitor had a rough time with some of the students that led to the only cart getting trashed beyond recognition. So he was cart-less, broom-less and had a million black bags stuffed into his pockets with only his fingers to rely on for cleaning.

Add a dark blue uniform with a huge 'U.A.' slapped onto the back, throw in some uncomfortable gray boots and voila, the making of Shimura fucking janitor Tenko was done.

How fantastic.

"I look ridiculous," Tenko blurted out in front of the mirror. His mother was by his side, covering her mouth as her eyes shimmered and _fuck the only reason why he agreed to try it on was because she had asked in the first place-_ and he was so glad his father was still at work.

"Um," his mother had put moved hand onto her cheek, a quivering smile on her face. "Well, dear, it fits at least!"

"Mom that is not helping."

"Well, come here darling," she gestured at him to sit on the couch. "Maybe I can make it a little better."

He grudgingly complied, doing as she said. She disappeared into her room as she hummed faintly, and returned soon with a black band around her fingers. She stopped behind him and asked him to relax. He furrowed his eyebrows a bit but soon understood when he felt her hands threading through his hair.

The next time he saw himself in the mirror, his messy gray hair was tied into a low ponytail at the back of his neck, and he didn't look as shaggy as he had previously. As he scrutinized himself, he decided to pull the zipper on the front a bit lower until it opened all the way to the middle of his chest, roll up the sleeves and pants and trade the horrible boots with beach sandals.

He looked less like an old fart and more of a late teen now at least, but the bags popping out of his pockets weren't really helping.

His mother looked over once, snapped her fingers, rushed into her bedroom and returned with a worn out, leather tool belt. She presented it to him with proud eyes and a wide smile.

"How about this one, sweetie? It was your father's, but he doesn't use it anymore. I'm sure he won't mind if you use it for him instead," she sent him a small wink. He felt his lips twitching upwards and accepted her gift.

After strapping it on while stuffing those cursed bags into the pouches, he looked less like a janitor and more of a construction worker trainee, but he didn't mind it as much.

"Ohh, Tenko," his mother whispered, reaching out and brushing a strand of hair out of his face. "Look at my boy, all grown up. I'm so proud of you, darling."

"Mom, I can pass off as a delinquent like this," he said dryly, but the warmth spreading in his chest was definitely there.

"Oh I know, you always had that killer glare in your eyes," she laughed cheerfully, wrapping her arms around him. "You look like your father when he had to scare off some unwanted suitors back in the day! Now, go out there and show the world that no matter what we do, the Uraraka's are awesome."

Tenko smiled faintly and hugged her back.

Well, it was time to show off the power of five ungloved fingers against the waste of human beings.

* * *

A few days later, Tenko marched into Nezu's office and demanded he get him a broom or his entire collection of vintage tea bags were going. He got one almost immediately. Apparently, it was locked away in the forbidden, cursed storage room of the U.A. faculty, but we'll get to it later.

To be honest, it was a ratty old thing that couldn't possibly do more than scare off crows and hit irritating people up the head.

Now this was where things _really_ got serious.

* * *

 ***Related to my other work, 'Zero to Hero', in which Tenko gets a job as U.A.'s janitor.***

 **I had a mighty need. And because I wanted to get away from the troubles of the real world, but eh.**

 **Featuring crew number 1 of the zombie trio! Please be aware that this story will occur around the time the big three are first years.**

 **~LunaricFairy12~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zero to Hero the janitor way: Shimura Tenko**

 **Chapter 2**

At U.A, Tenko wasn't the most pleasant person to be around. Granted, he was never really a pleasant person to be around even when he wasn't at U.A, but that was not the point.

He acted like a goblin most of the time, really. Giving every passing student the stink eye, scaring off random crows with his ratty, close-to-falling-apart, trusty broom, and hoarding as much cafeteria food he could get his hands on before proceeding to eat at the dark corner of the faculty office. _(Because as much as he distrusted heroes, Lunch-Rush was still an amazing as hell cook)_

He was not a sociable person by far. He'd rather spend the rest of his days in a rotten old cottage then ever attend a gathering of whatever sorts.

Which was why he was absolutely baffled when he was invited to his own welcome party a few days ago.

"You're kidding me, right?" Tenko narrowed his eyes as far as his could while looking up at the blonde man, rice still stuffed in his mouth. "You cannot be serious."

"I am serious, like, really!" Mic grinned widely, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's a party just for you! Most of the staff will be there, so you better come ghoul boy~"

 _Ghoul boy- what the fuck._

"For your information, I'm a hundred percent sure that ghouls prefer to live alone, loudhouse," Tenko growled. "So leave me alone before I stick a broken chopstick up your leather ass."

Mic let out a sharp whistle at that before bellowing out. "Wow, you got a mouth on you! I mean, I kind of expected it after your introduction, but man! You're even worse than Shouta! You have to come now!"

 _Who the hell was Shouta- why did he even care?_

"I'm not going," Tenko snapped, slamming his chopsticks down. Grabbing his food tray and roughly pushing pass the energetic man, Tenko stalked back to the cafeteria to return it. It was full of students and he had to send a death glare at some of them, but he made it out relatively fine. Grabbing his worn out broom along the way, Tenko the janitor went back to his duties of sweeping, destroying and whatnot.

* * *

Fast-forward to a few days later, a pink smoke wavered around him before he felt his eyelids dropped. The next time he came to, he realized that he was tied up and stuffed in a human sized duffel bag. Voices, familiar ones were conversing as the sound of an engine roared.

Sometimes, Tenko felt as if he had picked the wrong choices in life.

That was the night he met most of the staff, finally recognized them as not-students and even held conversations for thirty seconds, but still glared at everyone in sight.

Well, maybe except for one.

"Eraserhead, your friend sucks balls."

"You don't know how many times I've been there."

* * *

 **We antisocial comrades need to stick together _._**

 **~LunaricFairy12~**


End file.
